


Liquid Mojo

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Charlie’s the web genius, but Jo knows how to fix a slump.





	Liquid Mojo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [cocoa](https://i.imgur.com/th4uqlA.jpg).

Charlie’s eyes were starting to cross. There was literally nothing on this monster. Not in the stuff Sam had scanned in from the Men of Letters library, not on the darkweb, nothing. 

“Hey.” Jo slid onto the chair beside her and set a steaming cup of cocoa on the desk before draping an arm across Charlie’s shoulders. “You’ve been at this for hours.”

Charlie rested her head on her wife’s shoulder. “That’s because I’ve lost my mojo. I should’ve found this by now.”

Jo pressed a kiss to the top of Charlie’s head. “Why do you think I brought you a steaming cup of liquid mojo?”

Charlie smiled, straightened, and took a sip. It was rich and chocolatey with a hint of cinnamon. She closed her eyes and sighed. This, this right here, was perfect. Cuddling with her wife, sipping cocoa, while the kids slept upstairs with visions of sugarplums or whatever. Probably elves, maybe the occasional orc.

Her eyes shot open and she set down the mug and started to type before she lost it. This was the lead. Had to be.

“See, you got this, babe.” Jo stroked her hand along Charlie’s hair. “Like I said, liquid mojo.”


End file.
